ILYSM
by nonnachiby
Summary: -discontinued-


**WARNING : JANGAN NYESEL KALO NGGAK SUKA! EKSPLISIT, MATURE CONTENTS, PARENTS GUIDE... HARDCORE HAHAHA**

**ANAK KECIL DIBAWAH 17 NGGAK BOLEH BACA, **udah aii kasih tau ya... jangan marah kalo ujung-ujungnya marah, atau jijik dan sebagainyaaa. Tanggung ndiri lho resikonya. And PLEASE REVIEW (bagi yang suka, biar saya semangat bikin lagi..hehe)

Disclaimer : Oom Tite, pasti dibunuh gue.. PSSSTTT... BEGO DAH!

Genre : Romance, Ecchi (haha), general, seru (**dibantai)

Pair : Ichigo x Rukia, duh jangan muntah kalo udah baca yha..

Curhat bentar (langsung longkap ke cerita aja!)

Di fic ini, gile strees banget. Dheg dheg takut nggak ada yang review.

Ketakutan saya seperti ini.

-takut dibilang author mesum

-karena rate M takut ada anak anak yang buka

-bikinnya udah dengan hati ragu. Apa saya publish apa enggak nih? Wkwkwk..

Makasih bagi yang udah mau baca fic 'mesum' ini. 

* * *

** ILYSM**

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut orange sedang berlari di koridor kampus.

" gue telat.... Gue telat!!!!!!!" batin lelaki itu, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Siang itu memang dia ada janji dengan pacarnya, Rukia. Seorang bangsawan Kuchiki yang amat terpandang. Tapi liat jam dong... Bakka!! Kesian kan cewek di suruh nunggu..

Di restaurant...

" Dimana si bodoh itu sih ?" gumam Rukia geram. Janji jam 2 siang juga...

" Gomenasai Rukia!!!!!!!" seru Ichigo yang udah mandi keringet. **(jijik!)**

" Kok bisa telat sih?" ucap Rukia nusuk maan...

" hehe, biasa.. Dosen!" alesan Ichigo.

" Oh... Yaudah kamu mau mesen apa?" tanya Rukia mesra.

" Apa ajalah... Liat menu dulu dong sayaang..." usul Ichigo.

" Oh iya, lupa... Mbak, mbaak... Minta menu-nya dong.." pinta Rukia pada pelayan yang baru aja lewat.

" Oh iya, ini..." kata Mbak itu sambil memberikan kertas pesanan dan daftar menu.

" Nih, tinggal pilih ajaa..." ucap Rukia sambil memberikan menu-nya.

" Oke deh, aku minta nasi goreng seafood sama es teh manis." Kata ichigo manis. Haha

" Aku jus jeruk aja deh..."

20 menit kemudian, mereka sudah selesai makan. Rukia pun berdiri.

" wo, wow...." desis Ichigo melotot.

" Apa, liat liat???" tegur Rukia sadis.

" Eh, eh, eng, enggak kok!" Ichigo gelagepan. Rukia sexy sekali, dengan baju you can see kuning dan celana pendek yang super pendek kotak kotak, sepatu teplek. Pandangan Ichigo tertabrak pada baju rukia yang ultra ketat. (a/n : author mulai napsu bikinnya) GLEK!

" Heh, mau pulang nggak sih??" seru Rukia.

" Mau mau..." Ichigo bingung menjawabnya, pikirannya udah kemana mana.

Ichigo segera menyusul rukia yang udah ada di depannya.

" Yang, pelanan dikit ngapa jalannya..." kata Ichigo di belakangnya.

" Bodo ah! Yaudah sini deh aku tungguin." Lalu Rukia berhenti. Terus merem...

Tiba tiba, Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia. (nafsu!)

" Eh apa-apaan nih?" kata Rukia sambil mendorong Ichigo. Teyuzzz... enggak ding.. Terus, pura pura ngambek.

" Ke mansion kamu yuk..." goda Ichigo jahil.

" Eeeeh, ngapain?" Rukia merah.

" Yaa.... ehem.." goda Ichigo. Rukia udah kayak mr. Krab.. " mau kan??" tanya Ichigo lagi.

" Iih, nakal yaaa..." jawab Rukia juga jahil. "ayo yuk, kebetulan mama sama papa juga lagi nggak ada... yok" akhirnya Rukia juga yang ngajak.

" Silahkan masuk tuan puteri..." Ichigo mempersilahkan Rukia masuk ke ferarri-nya. (/n : bagus amat mobilnya Ichigo)

" Makasih pangeran!!!" seru Rukia.

13 menit setengah, mereka sampai di mansion Rukia lantai lima. Rukia memasukkan kartu dan.. TOEW " dipersilahkan masuk!"

" waw, canggih!" ucap Ichigo kagum.

" Norak deh... Bopung amat sih kamu..." komentar Rukia.

" loh, saya mah ndak tinggal ono apartemen, neng ayu..." ujar ichigo jahil.

Mendadak bhasa daerah.

" Masih tahan??" tanya Rukia sambil mengelus pipi Ichigo.

" Masih, sante aja..." jawab Ichigo tenang. Tiba tiba muncul dua orang kerdil yang chibi berupa Ichigo. Yang satu Shinigami yang satu lagi Hollow Ichigo.

" Hey, c'mon Ichigo, jangan lama lama, Rukia udah nggak sabar tuh..." bujuk Si Hollow.

" Eeeeh, jangan Ichigo. Rukia malahan nggak mau. Jangan ikutin dia!!!" seru si Shinigami.

" Eh, jangan berbuat yang baek baek, ntar masuk neraka!!!" kata Hollow nggak seneng.

" Eh gak bisa gitu dong! Adanya ngikutin elo yang masuk neraka. Jelek!!!" kata Shinigami yang juga nggak suka.

" Heh! Asal lo tau ya... Sekarang dunia udah berubah tau..." ucap Hollow santai.

" Eeeeh, masa sih??" Shinigami plin-plan.

" Ih suer deh!!!" ucap Hollow serius.

" Oh yaudah! Ichigo kamu ikutin dia aja deh.. dadahh" pamit Shinigami.

Lalu keduanya menghilang secara bersamaan.

" Ichigo kok diem? Sini masuk!!!" perintah Rukia yang lagi di dapur.

" Eh oke oke..." Ichigo memang anak baik. Penurut dan Sopan. BODOH!

" Nih, minum!" Rukia memberikan teh ke Ichigo.

" Makasih" Ichigo kagok.

" He-em, yang bagus acara apa ya?" gumam Rukia menyalakan TV lalu memutar mutar channel yang bagus.

" Space toon aja. Kan ada Hacchi, anak yang sebatang kara..." usul Ichigo masih menyeruput teh-nya.

" Eh iya ya, itu demenan aku kecil tuh!!!" Rukia mulai nostalgia.

" Haha, sama..." kata Ichigo, dia melirik Rukia dan...

" Rukia..." panggil Ichigo, pasti ada maunya nih.

" Ha??" sahut Rukia sambil nengok ke Ichigo. Langsung deh...

" mmnnnhhh~!!!!!" Rukia nggak bisa ngelawan lagi. HOT KISSING...

" ah udah udah!!! Lagi nggak mood tau..." kata Rukia sambil ngelepasin bibirnya yang nempel ama Ichigo. (**buruk!**)

" bener nih kamu nggak mau??" tanya Ichigo lagi. " Kaloo nggak mau yaudah aku pulang aja..." ancam Ichigo sambil berdiri lalu memakai jaketnya.

" eh eh,tungguuu, entar malem aja gimana..." bujuk Rukia. Hisana dan Byakuya memang ada di kamar sebelah. Jadi Rukia tuh sebenernya tinggal sendirian di mansionnya.

" Aduh, gak bisa... Bisanya sekarang..." kata Ichigo yang udah berjalan ke pintu. (a/n : halah, bilang aja udah nggak sabar... pura pura nggak mau lagi!!!!!)

" ii,iya deh... ayo ayook..." kata Rukia akhirnya.

" nah gitu dong..." seru Ichigo semangat, membalikkan badannya, berlari ke arah Rukia dan... terjadi lagi saudara-saudara.. ciuman panas Ichigo vs Rukia, bung... Siapakah yang akan menang dalam pertandingan ini pemirsa semuaaa??

" Eh, sebelum 'itu'.. Kita bikin lomba yuk.." bisik Ichigo.

" Lomba paan?" ujar Rukia penasaran.

" Siapa yang paling tahan..." usul Ichigo.

" gimana cara maeennya?" tanya Rukia bingung.

" caranya, siapa yang paling tahan nggak 'keluar'??" jelas Ichigo.

" Oh oke oke... Siapa takut?" ucap Rukia nggak takut.

" kita 'itu' di TIMER aja. Batas waktu 1,5 jam.. siapa yang sebelum 1, 5 jam udah keok. Dia kalah!!!" gumam Ichigo serius sambil mengeluarkan stopwatch-nya. Maklum Ichigo kan atlit di kampus, makanya ngalungin gituan.

" 1, 2..........................3!!!!" seru Ichigo.

Ichigo mencium Rukia lagi sambil menelusupkan jari jarinya ke dalam baju Rukia yang ultra ketat itu.

Ichigo menelan ludah, GLEK!!!!!! 'gila, belom pernah gue se-stress ini.. padahal udah sering dilakuin... gila!!!' batin Ichigo.

Tangan Rukia juga dengan lihai, membuka celana Ichigo. dan memulai adegan vulgar.

Karena tidak sabar, Ichigo merobek baju Rukia.

" hey, napsu amat sih!!!" Rukia kaget.

" hehe, susah dibuka.." Ichigo cengengesan. Lalu, Ichigo membuka pengait bra Rukia, dan lanjutannya pikirkan sendiri saja. Haha... (a/n : nggak berani buat yang terlalu hardcore sih!!!)

" eh eh eh, Ichigo aku, aku...."

" aku knape?" tanya Ichigo.

" mau keluar keluar..." seru Rukia.

" eh, kalo mau keluar pake baju dulu, ngak enak diliat orang!!!" ejek Ichigo.

" ih bakka, yah keluar deh..." Rukia nyerah.

" Eh, pink... Udah dulu bentar mau tiduran..." Rukia sukses capek.

" eh, ini di timer lo, udah mulai capek ya? Berarti aku men..."

" lanjutin!!!" potong Rukia cepat. Dia juga nggak mau kalah dong...

" udah cepet masukin, udah 45 menit lho..." perintah Rukia.

" siap BOSS!!!" ichigo sih seneng seneng aja.. toh, dia juga yang nikmat.

Ichigo dengan senang hati membuka kancing celana pendek Rukia, membuka seluruhnya. Dan mulai memasukkan '**sensor**'-nya ke Rukia.

" oouchhh..." Rukia merintih.

" eh sakit ya??" tanya Ichigo nggak enak hati.

" eggak eggak, terusin aja.." suruh Rukia.

" Yes, Sir!!!" ichigo melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

" mid...get...aku...mau...kel...uar..." ucap Ichigo terbata-bata.

" oh, pake baju dulu ya.." ejek Rukia juga.

" heeem..." gumam Ichigo menyemprotkan sperma-nya ke '**sensor**'-nya Rukia.

**IN – OUT – IN – OUT – IN OUT... BEGITU SETERUSNYA..**

Lalu setelah 1 jam 15 menit, mereka sudah kelelahan dan tepar di tempat bobok Rukia.

" a, ku... udd, ddah, eng...gak, kuuat.. la...gih.." desahan nafas yang memburu.

KRIING....................................... timer waktu berbunyi, tandanya..

SIAPA YANG MENANG??

" enggak ada yang menang..." kata Ichigo kecewa sambil memakai Bajunya.

" haha, iiyaaa..." ujar Rukia senang dia langsung memakai bajunya, tapi celananya nggak dipake, cuman celana dalem doang!!! (a/n : wkwkwk!!!)

Ichigo melirik jam-nya, 11.30 malam!!!

" gila udah malem..." seru Ichigo heboh.

" Ichigo bobok disini aja ya, nemenin aku..." goda Rukia.

" ha? Rukia gila ya??" selidik Ichigo.

" ih, mau tuh, mau tuh..." Rukia tersenyum jahil sekali.

" ah, apa boleh buat??" ujar Ichigo menyerah.

Kalo kalian mau tidur sekarang, kita itung sama sama yuk..

1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..100000... **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Esok paginya..

" Kalo ketawan sama papa kamu gimana?" kata Ichigo gerem.

" sssstt, diem..." entar ketawan.

" Rukia, siapa itu??" Byakuya berteriak dari jendela luar yang dibuka.

" Bukan siapa siapaa, pa.... tadi hp aku loudspeaker..." terang Rukia.

" gimana ??" tanya Ichigo yang mukanya udah keliatan bingung.

" kamu langsung lari aja yah..keluar..." kata Rukia membukakan pintu,

" 1-2-3, kaburr...." Rukia aba aba. Dan Ichigo langsung ngibrit, kayak orang mau B-A-B.

12 Siang di Karakura University

" Huft, panasnya.." desis gadis berambut Biru yang cantik membingkai wajah manisnya.

" Rukia!!!!" panggil suara dari seberang.

" Ichigoo..." Rukia membalas sapaan Ichigo.

" Udah mandi?" tanya Ichigo.

" Ya udah lah.. Udah wangi gini.." kata Rukia ketawa –tawa.

" eh, ntar siang kita tentuin yuk pemenangnya.." ajak Ichigo lagi.

" siapa takut..." seru Rukia merespon ajakan Ichigo.

TAMAT, kawan...

* * *

Aii's notes

Aduh, maaf... bagi kalian yang mungkin berotak seperti saya. Pasti kurang vulgar... tapi, mungkin ada juga yang, nganggep terlalu parah! Hajduh!!!

Hehe... kebanyak baca cerita6 sama buka redtube!!!!! Huaftt!!

eh iya, bagi kalian yang suka cerita saya, dan ingin lagi, tinggal klik tanda hijau dibawah ini..

kalian bisa rikues cerita rate 'M' yang laiin...haha, otak mesum GO!!!!!!!!!!

KLIK!!!!


End file.
